


When I Kissed the Teacher

by peppermintjong



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chanyeol - Freeform, Fluff, Jihoon (Seventeen), Jisoo (Blackpink), Kindergarten Teacher! Jongdae, M/M, Romance, Single Parent! Baekhyun, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, minor appearances of - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2020-03-01 13:05:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18800929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppermintjong/pseuds/peppermintjong
Summary: Jongdae's new kindergarten student is having separation issues from his father.The father thinks a way of repayment for Jongdae helping his son adjust.Title from Abba's song of the same name.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know I've left my last fic for AGES and I'm sorry if any of y'all reading this are waiting on it ;; I have written some but I've just not been happy with it and I've been busy the past few weeks ahh 
> 
> Anywayyyyy, I find listening to Abba helps me write??? And after I saw [this](https://twitter.com/OAOV_2188/status/1127095183319764993) and [this](https://twitter.com/smolkjd/status/1127195251137970176) I legit lost it for an hour and then decided I HAD to write something on it.
> 
> As usual, unbeta'd, barely reread so apologies for any mistakes. I also have no knowledge about kindergartens apart from that mine had nap time lmao but I hope you enjoy! ^^

“Jongdae! Please!”

 

Said man startles from the forms he was going over, taking his glasses off and throwing them down on top of the paper as he beelines for the main room. He scans the room as he usually does but it’s quiet now – it’s Nap Time for the next half-hour so that doesn’t surprise him, but the sudden wail and loud clatter from the Blocks Corner does. Crossing the threshold and rounding the shelving that encases the corner he finds Jisoo struggling to calm down their newest addition to their class.

 

Baekchun is throwing anything he can reach at Jisoo, tears running down his round cheeks and hair falling into his panicked eyes. He’s only been in Jongdae and Jisoo’s kindergarten class for three weeks – he had been in the other weekly class here for two weeks before they had suggested moving him here – but he hasn’t adjusted at all, throwing tantrums or crying almost the whole day. Baekchun’s father, Baekhyun, had said it’s only been the two of them since the boy was practically born and Jongdae surmises its separation anxiety that has Baekchun upset every day he’s been in the new unfamiliar place. He screams and wails and holds onto Baekhyun when the man has to leave for work and is the first to be picked up by a frazzled version of the man that drops his child off in the morning. There’s only been one way to calm the baby boy.

 

Jongdae crouches down and calls Baekchun’s name softly, smiling when the boy cuts off mid-cry and spins around in surprise, even lowering the counting block in his chubby little hand as he sniffles.

 

“Hey buddy,” he says. “Jisoo was just trying to help you, hmm? How about you come with Jongdae yeah?”

 

Jisoo slumps in relief as Baekchun nods with another disgusting snotty sniffle, dropping the block to the ground to instead run into Jongdae’s arms, little fingers clinging to the back of Jongdae’s neck as he scoops the child up. He bounces him lightly until he settles down, not sleeping but at least not crying.

 

He doesn’t know why Baekchun responds so well to him and not Jisoo (or Chanyeol and Jihoon, the two teachers of the other kindergarten class), but he doesn’t question it or dwell too much on it – as long as he can make Baekchun comfortable enough then he’s done his job. Jongdae asks the boy if he wants to help him clean up the blocks and he nods, already wriggling before Jongdae can get him to the ground and he toddles around Jisoo, picking up blocks and cups one by one and handing them to Jongdae so he can put them away.

 

“Baekchun did you want to say sorry to Jisoo for throwing blocks at her?” he asks, voice especially tender. He gives the child an encouraging smile when he looks over at Jongdae.

“Sorry,” he warbles out, lower lip trembling as soon as he’s said it and Jisoo looks stricken.

 

“Oh honey it’s okay, you just miss your daddy don’t you?” she says sweetly, looking hopeful as she spread her arms wide. “Can I have a hug?”

 

Baekchun nods twice before launching himself at her, Jongdae cooing over how cute Baekchun is. Jisoo helps him back onto his feet, grinning as she watches him walk back to Jongdae and hold his arms up, looking up at the man with wide eyes, and Jongdae couldn’t resist if he tried.

 

He spends close to the rest of Nap Time with Baekchun sitting on his lap, playing with different dinosaur toys as Jongdae explains their names until he gets bored of them, and he’s just resting with his head against Jongdae’s chest as the teacher hums a tune to him when a call of Baekchun’s name has them both looking up.

 

Baekhyun is at the door looking at Jongdae with such a loving look in his eyes that takes him off-guard momentarily; he only regains his bearings when Baekchun wriggles in his lap, wanting to get down, and Jongdae colours as he realises who the look was really intended for. The father is on his knees to give his boy a hug, uncaring of his expensive slacks getting dirty at all, and Jongdae smiles at the sight.

 

So, maybe he has a little crush on Baekhyun. Which is totally unprofessional but, well.

 

Jongdae has spoken to him every morning he’s dropped Baekchun off, and what started with talking about his child started changing into questions about Jongdae himself or little stories about what Baekhyun had done over the weekend or how much work he has ahead of him. He’s confident and hard-working and would do literally anything for his baby boy, and Jongdae is enamoured.

 

Chanyeol knows, of course. He figured it out after the first week of having Baekchun in his own class and Jongdae had kept popping over to help and in turn talking to the father of the newest child in the complex. And Chanyeol being the gossip that he is, had then blabbed to Jihoon who had passed it on to Jisoo and honestly, is he working with children as well as looking after them?

 

Jisoo passes by now with that stupid knowing look on her face and Jongdae spares her a scowl before making his way over to the pair, biting his lip as Baekhyun brushes Baekchun’s hair out of his eyes before rubbing his thumb over a smudge of dirt on his cheek. He looks up at Jongdae when he’s close and he smiles, this cute smile where his cheeks bunch up that Jongdae is sure Baekchun got from him. He’s honestly spitting image of Baekhyun: same honey-coloured hair, deeply captivating eyes, even some facial expressions Baekchun has picked up from his father.

 

“Hey Jongdae,” he greets and Baekchun comes running back to said man, hugging his leg as he chants “Up! Up!”.

 

“Hi Baekhyun,” he says, picking the boy up and settling him on his waist. Baekchun instantly rests his head beneath Jongdae’s chin and the latter rubs his back soothingly.

 

Baekhyun pouts. “I’m starting to think he likes you more than me,” he says with an exaggerated sigh and Jongdae barks out a laugh.

 

“I highly doubt that,” he says. “His father’s the only person he wants.”

 

The other man smiles at him, although it’s more sad. “I wonder if I should be doing something different,” he pauses with a thoughtful look, “to make this easier for him. I feel terrible.”

 

“You’re doing everything perfectly Baekhyun,” Jongdae reminds him gently. “I’ve had other children take almost the whole year to adjust to the change, but Baekchun’s getting there. Aren’t you, little man?”

 

He tickles the boy’s neck and he shrieks, peals of laughter following as he thrashes around until Jongdae stops, patting over Baekchun’s hair to get him to lay against him once more. Baekhyun has this small, affectionate smile tugging his lips as he stares and Jongdae feels warm all over.

 

“You know, I think it’s time you went back to your daddy, hmm?” he says, but the little boy doesn’t move. “Baekchun?”

 

“I knew it,” Baekhyun mock-cries. “He does like you more.”

 

Jongdae rolls his eyes, jostles the child until he lifts his head so he can lean forward towards Baekhyun’s outstretched hands and Baekchun goes willingly, shifting so he’s in the same position with his father that he was in with Jongdae. With no child to hold the latter is left standing awkwardly, neither of them saying anything first.

 

“Well, I guess I’ll see you both on Monday then?” Jongdae eventually says, unable to resist leaning in and giving Baekchun’s little cheek a soft caress.

 

“I was wondering…” Baekhyun starts and Jongdae moves back to look at him, eyebrow raised as Baekhyun bites his lip, clearly contemplating his next words. “Are you doing anything this weekend?”

 

Jongdae blinks, not expecting that at all. He also doesn’t know if he should lie about how glaringly open his weekend is, but his gut tells him to tell the truth. “Uh not really?” he kind of asks and he watches Baekhyun square his shoulders, clearly determined.

 

“Did you want to get a coffee with me?” Baekhyun asks with the most enchanting look on his face. “Baekchun will be there if you want as well.”

 

Jongdae laughs at the tone of Baekhyun’s voice, like Baekchun would be the reason Jongdae would agree. “I’d love to,” he pauses to smirk. “Baekchun seems like he’d be wonderful company out of this place.”

 

“So my son is the reason you want to see me outside of kindy hours, I get it,” he pouts and Jongdae melts. Baekhyun pets his son’s hair absently. “I’ll take it if it means I get to see you tomorrow.”

 

“Are you always this forward?” Jongdae asks, his cheeks warm to the touch.

 

“I haven’t been interested in anyone in a while so maybe my seduction skills are rusty,” Baekhyun shrugs. “But it worked on you.”

 

“Shut up or I might rescind my answer,” he says and the other laughs, eyes twinkling. “Give me your phone so I can put my number in.”

 

He inputs his number and writes his name as ‘kimjd’ and on a whim puts the male teacher emoji in next to it as well before handing back the phone, hating the way his stomach erupts with sweet butterflies when Baekhyun grins at his screen.

 

“I’ll message you later but how does nine sound tomorrow?” Baekhyun asks. “Wait. Is that too early?”

 

“It’s fine, I’m up far earlier normally,” Jongdae replies with an amused look.

 

“Perfect. I’ll see you tomorrow then.”

 

Jongdae’s heart is going to kill him. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

Instead of turning around and leaving though, Baekhyun instead moves closer, mindful of his child still on his hip, until his minty breath ghosts over Jongdae’s lips and the latter is shocked into stillness. Baekhyun looks unsure of himself for only a moment before regaining that look in his eyes again and he leans in to press his soft lips to Jongdae’s. The little whimper the teacher lets out is horrifying, but the warmth that spreads through him as Baekhyun kisses him again, sweet and chaste, more than makes up for it. When he steps back it takes Jongdae far too long to focus his gaze again.

 

“It’s a date,” Baekhyun says, eyes full of promise.

 

Jongdae can’t wait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS TOOK ME FAR TOO LONG TO ADD but I got there in the end hehehe
> 
> hope y'all enjoy! xx

Jongdae barely manages to stop his momentum in time as two kids run right in front of him, lifting his ice cream cones up near his face so they don’t knock into them. He grins at the sight though, the girls squealing as they race each other towards the playground. He follows the path that veers left of it though, the sun shining in that ridiculously perfect way that always puts him in a great mood, warms him where it touches his exposed skin. He also can’t help but smile as he approaches the bench where Baekhyun and his son are currently sitting side-by-side, practicing Baekchun’s counting by using their fingers. They get to nine before Baekhyun tilts his head back to look up at Jongdae with such a proud grin on his face the latter can’t help but chuckle under his breath. Sunlight haloes both of their hair and Jongdae is reminded of just how attractive Baekhyun is, especially in better lighting than his work has.

 

“Baekchun look! Jongdae’s got you an ice cream!” Baekhyun says, giving his son a soft poke to his stomach to get his attention. Jongdae hands over the Rainbow Bliss to Baekchun when he holds his little hands out for it. “What do you say buddy?”

 

“Thank you,” is the automatic reply, soft and so so cute Jongdae can’t help but coo.

 

“You’re welcome Baekchun,” he says as he seats himself on Baekhyun’s right, silently holding the Strawberry Sorbet out for the other.

 

“You didn’t have to get these you know,” Baekhyun says, taking it and the couple of napkins Jongdae passes over as well. “I could’ve paid for them at least.”

 

Jongdae just waves him off. “Stop it, I don’t mind,” he says before licking a stripe around the top of the cone to stop his own ice cream from dripping.

 

“But you had to pay for Bae –”

 

“Don’t even finish that,” Jongdae warns, looking at Baekhyun with pursed lips. “I was more than happy to do it. Why do you think I offered?”

 

Baekhyun just sticks his tongue out in response before going back to his ice cream and Jongdae does the same, his Triple Chocolate just as good as he remembers it being when he was younger.

 

 

 

 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t find anyone to babysit,” Baekhyun whispers after a minute of the three of them eating in comfortable silence, leaning closer so Jongdae can hear him, the soft breeze shifting the stray hairs on top of his head. He looks angelic, is Jongdae’s only thought, and then cringes at himself, focusing on how apologetic the other looks.

 

“Don’t be sorry,” Jongdae says, licking chocolate off of his lips before it drips. “I’m not going to ask you to find a babysitter every time we go on a date.”

 

“ _Every_ time we go on a date?” he asks, smirking as he raises a brow. “Who’s the bold one now?”

 

Jongdae has to bite back the “shut up” rising from his throat, acutely aware of Baekchun watching them both, and instead swipes his tongue around the top of the cone with his face flaming. Baekhyun merely chuckles at his reaction which only makes Jongdae’s blush worse.  
  


“Thank you for saying that though,” Baekhyun says once he’s sobered up. “Not that I’ve been on many dates since ‘Chun has been born but most of the time…” he glances over at his boy, currently poking his finger through his ice cream, and leans in to whisper, “they act like he’s a side-thought, or like…an inconvenience.”

 

Jongdae stops mid-lick to stare at Baekhyun, horrified. “That’s awful,” he whispers back hotly. “Children can’t just be…put aside or out of the picture or something.”

 

“Yeah,” he says and his frown melts into something so soft again and Jongdae can’t handle how cute he looks. “You’re the only person who’s actually included ‘Chun on a date and not just to get in my pants as soon as he’s asleep.”

 

“Baekchun is right there!” he whispers harshly and said boy looks right at Jongdae when he hears his name, and the latter quickly grins, picking up another napkin and holding it out for the toddler. “Hey buddy you wanna give me your dirty one and you take this one?”

 

Wrapping the fresh ones around Baekchun’s cone Jongdae wads the used ones up in his hand and returns to his own ice cream, eyes flickering up to meet Baekhyun’s when he notices he’s being stared at.

 

“You’re really good with kids you know that?” he says and Jongdae snorts. “I’m serious!”

 

“Thanks, I try,” he eventually says, trying to brush off the compliment but he’s practically preening under the praise. “Anyway, you already know what I do…”

 

Baekhyun barks out a laugh. “Nice segue,” he says with a smirk. “I’m in marketing. Super sexy I know.”

 

“Yeah it is,” Jongdae says seriously just to see Baekhyun’s cheeks colour and he does not disappoint, going pink as he quickly bites a chunk out of his ice cream as he glances over at his son whose face is practically smushed into his Rainbow Bliss. “What are you, an animal? You don’t bite into ice cream!”

 

“You just said I was sexy,” Baekhyun replies lowly, leering back into Jongdae’s space with bright eyes.

 

“I take it back,” he sniffs. “I can’t date someone who eats ice cream like that. It’s unnatural.”

 

Baekhyun leans his head on Jongdae’s shoulder, looking up and batting his eyelashes with a pout. “If not for my sexy body and eating habits, at least think of Baekchun. Could you leave him?” he says with a mock-wobble to his words.

 

Jongdae looks over Baekhyun’s head to look at the little boy, his ice cream completely melted and dripping onto his knees and Jongdae grins. “Low of you to use your child to keep me here,” he mutters with no real heat. “Lucky Baekchun has already won my heart.”

 

Said boy looks up at the sound of his name, ice cream smeared all around his mouth and his eyes wide. “You enjoying your ice cream ‘Chun?” Baekhyun asks and the boy nods his head vigorously with an approving “uh-huh”, eyes soaking in all the sights of the park.

 

They settle into a small back-and-forth, asking and answering each other’s menial questions about their own lives – Baekhyun being horrified by Jongdae’s lack of knowledge on movies that aren’t Disney and Jongdae unable to stop laughing uncontrollably over Baekhyun telling him about his most embarrassing day at his first job – and they lose track of time until Baekhyun’s phone pings and it’s as if the bubble bursts and Jongdae leans back from where he had subconsciously been leaning in towards the other, taking a deep breath in as he looks around him. Baekhyun sighs as he pockets his phone before ruffling Baekchun’s hair.

 

“Work,” is all he says as he rolls his eyes. Jongdae wonders how high up in marketing he is. “Alright ‘Chun are you finished with your ice cream buddy?”

 

Jongdae internally blanches at the sight of Baekchun’s ice cream cone, soggy and spilling melted ice cream, and watches with adoration as Baekhyun takes it off his son’s hands when the latter nods and calmly stands up and moves towards the bins. He pauses a few steps away though, turning back and holding a hand out to Jongdae.

 

“Sorry did you want me to take yours too?” he asks and Jongdae snorts but nods, thanking him with a smile.

 

It feels like their date is beginning to end but Jongdae doesn’t want it to; he’s enjoying Baekchun and Baekhyun’s company, something that hasn’t happened in a while for him, and it leaves a bitter taste on his tongue as he helps clean Baekchun up with some wet wipes he always keeps on him. Baekchun sits patiently as Jongdae finishes up and Baekhyun coos once he’s returned, telling him how good he’s being for Jongdae.

 

“Well this has been amazing,” Baekhyun starts and Jongdae tries not to look too disappointed.

 

“It has been,” he agrees, standing up. “I-uh I’d love to do this again.”

 

“Me too,” Baekhyun says, holding his hand out for his son to take.

 

They start to make the walk back to where they had parked their cars in a slightly uncomfortable silence, unsure what to say to each other. They don’t make it far though, Baekhyun halting to a stop and Jongdae stopping two steps after when he realises Baekhyun isn’t beside him.

 

 

“I think someone wants to go on the playgyround,” Baekhyun says, voice filled with amusement, as Baekchun tugs his arms in the opposite direction of the parking lot, yelling “Please! Please! Please!”

 

“Well we should let him go then right?” Jongdae says with a smile and a quirk of his eyebrow.

 

Baekchun sprints off as soon as Baekhyun gives him the okay to, the father barely able to catch up as Jongdae laughs and follows closely behind. He watches as Baekhyun helps his son climb up the net that connects to a platform, quickly running around to the end of the slide to catch Baekchun as he slides down, peals of laughter ringing through the air, Jongdae grinning at the sight. They do it again, and again, and one more time with Baekhyun climbing up with his son and sliding down with him, but only once he gets Jongdae to be at the foot of the slide to “catch them both of course”. They don’t make it to the bottom because Baekhyun’s pants keep catching on the plastic slide and Jongdae bursts into laughter as Baekhyun has to scoot his butt the rest of the way, his face red.

 

They end up on the swings, both of them pushing either side of the toddler-swing as they talk quietly between themselves, losing track of their surroundings as they learn more about each other. They only notice how quiet Baekchun has gotten when his head drops forward and Baekhyun stops swinging him immediately to kneel in front of him, smiling in relief when he looks at his face.

 

“He fell asleep,” he whispers to Jongdae with a grin.

 

Baekhyun gently unbuckles him from the seat and hoists him up, his son’s arms instantly wrapping around his neck as he squishes his face into the crook of his neck. “Come on, let’s go,” Jongdae says quietly, holding out a hand for Baekhyun to take, which he does with a coy smile on his face. They walk hand in hand to Baekhyun’s car and Jongdae waits around as the former buckles Baekchun into his car seat, adjusting the straps twice to make sure it’s all buckled properly and only when he’s satisfied does he then turn to Jongdae again, leaning back against his car with a smirk on his face.

 

“This morning was fun,” he says and Jongdae snorts.

 

“This feels like déjà vu,” he says, tapping his finger on his chin as he pretends to think about it.

 

“I really did have an amazing time,” Baekhyun tries again, his smile softer and sweeter. “And I really appreciate a man who is willing to spend a date with my son at a park.”

 

“That made it sound creepy,” Jongdae says but he’s smiling back at the other, letting Baekhyun pull him closer by his shirt. “But I enjoyed it. Baekchun is fun. You are alright too, I guess.”

 

“Just alright?” Baekhyun says, pouting. “Anything I can do to change that ‘alright’ to something better?”

 

“Hmm, maybe,” he says vaguely, biting his lip as Baekhyun grips his waist, hands bleeding warmth through the fabric.

 

“Yeah? What could I do I wonder…” he murmurs, one hand gliding up Jongdae’s side to rest on the side of his neck.

 

They stare at each other for a moment, both smiling, until Baekhyun leans in and Jongdae bridges the gap, closing his eyes just as his lips meet Baekhyun’s, soft and warm and Jongdae melts. His hands cups Baekhyun’s jaw as they kiss again, and again, deepening them as Jongdae loses count of how many kisses they share. It’s so nice, a pleasant thrum coursing through his body as Baekhyun’s tongue makes its way into his mouth, turning a little hotter and Jongdae is just glad that his moan is muffled because he’s suddenly very aware that they are still in public and Baekchun, although asleep, is right there.

 

He pulls away with a loud smacking sound of their lips, breathing in deep as he opens his eyes to take in Baekhyun’s face; his hooded eyes, swollen lips, blush running across his cheeks and Jongdae wants so badly to kiss him again.

 

“You should go,” Baekhyun says first though, licking his lips. The little shit. “I don’t think I’ll be able to stop myself as easily if we keep going.”

 

“Yeah you should get Baekchun home,” Jongdae agrees, brushing hair out of his eyes. “But I’d love to do this again.”

 

“The playdate or the kissing?” he asks, smirk back in place.

 

“Well both if you want,” Jongdae answers and Baekhyun groans.

 

“Oh my god go before I kiss you again and never let you go,” he says with a light-hearted shove, making Jongdae laugh.

 

“Okay I’m going,” he says, walking backwards to ask the other, “See you Monday?”

 

“It’s a date!”

 

Jongdae snorts and rolls his eyes. “That one most definitely isn’t,” he says a little louder the further away he gets. “But maybe next weekend!”

 

“I’ll call you!”

 

“Okay!” he yells back, unlocking his car and sliding in.

 

The fluttery feeling in his stomach doesn’t leave until he falls asleep, second date already set for the next weekend after over an hour long call to Baekhyun. He can barely wait for Monday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do really love this verse it's just so sweet I do want to keep going with it ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehe y'all knew I couldn't leave this alone sdfsdhfjkl it's just too fun to write this au :>

Checking that he’s locked his car twice, he climbs the stairwell out of the apartment building’s parking to the elevator. Baekhyun had given him a keycard to swipe so he didn’t have to call and get the former to let him in every time, but it still sends a tendril of nerves through his system each time he uses it. He knows small parts of Baekhyun’s past relationships, the other having told him little by little over the past few months, and Jongdae knows how big of a step it is to even give him a keycard, even if Baekhyun just brushes it off.

 

He’s also nervous today because this is the first time he’s actually staying the night at Baekhyun’s, and it’s equal parts thrilling and intimidating. Baekhyun had asked Jongdae a few times before but he had always politely declined, not wanting to rush anything, but now feels right to him and Baekhyun seems just as eager to have him over.

 

The elevator lets him off on the twelfth floor and his palms are clammy as he stands before door 12B, letting out a breath as he knocks on the door. It takes not even ten seconds before the door swings open.

 

“Hey,” Baekhyun says breathily, giving him a very clear once-over. There’s a loud metallic crash behind him and he winces. “You’re here early.”

 

“Am I?” Jongdae asks, twisting his wrist to check the time. “We said ten didn’t we?”

 

“Yeah,” he says, looking behind him when another loud clanging rings through the apartment and curses under his breath. “’Chun! The pots are not toys! Sorry, here, come in.”

 

“Sounds like we’re having a party in here,” Jongdae says loudly and he grins as he hears Baekchun dropping the pots, rounding the corner with a giant smile on his face.

 

“Jongdae! Jongdae!” he yells and said man drops to his knees, arms wide to catch the little boy when he barrels towards him.

 

“Hey big man!” Jongdae laughs, standing up and rocking Baekchun back and forth.

 

“I knew he liked you more than me,” Baekhyun mutters under his breath just to get the derisive snort from Jongdae, coming up behind him to give a quick peck to his neck and another to his son’s crown. “Give me a sec I’ll clean up those pots.”

 

Jongdae just hums, leaning back to look at Baekchun. “Playing with the pots today are we?”

 

“’S fun,” he mumbles, pouting. “Makes lotsa noise.”

 

“Ah,” Jongdae smiles, glances at the archway Baekhyun had disappeared through before whispering, “Maybe we can convince your daddy to play with them tomorrow, yeah? Nice and early?”

 

“Okay!” Baekchun nods eagerly and Jongdae chuckles, whispering that they have to keep it a secret when Baekhyun reappears, squinting suspiciously at the pair.

 

“What are you two up to?” he asks, hands on his hips.

 

“Nothing!” they both reply in unison and Baekhyun just purses his lips.

 

“Fine. Be like that,” he sniffs. “’Chun did you want to grab the snacks you made for Jongdae?”

 

“Yes! Yes! Yes!” Baekchun repeats as he wriggles in Jongdae’s arms, almost slipping but Jongdae manages to catch him, swings him a couple times before setting him gently on his feet. He zooms into the kitchen and Baekhyun follows, Jongdae too after he slips off his shoes and drops his bag next to them. He’s witness to Baekchun struggling to balance a large party platter that has sliced fruit, cheese and crackers all neatly separated, and Baekhyun with a plate of sandwiches cut into quarters held next to his grinning face. Baekchun waddles over and holds the platter out for Jongdae to take.

 

“For me?” he says, pointing to himself and taking it when Baekchun nods his head. “Wah, you didn’t have to ‘Chun!”

 

Baekchun just turns to his father and asks, “Can we eat it now?”

 

Laughter bursts out of the two adults who look at each other for a split second before moving towards the dining room as Baekhyun ruffles his son’s hair and says, “Of course, baby!”

 

“’M not a baby!” Baekchun says snottily and Jongdae lets out a snort when Baekhyun just rolls his eyes, taking the cling film off the sandwiches and placing them on the table, Jongdae doing the same.

 

“Baekchun was very adamant about making some snacks for you,” Baekhyun says with that soft, proud smile he only has for his son; Jongdae is such a sucker for the both of them. “Was really excited that you were staying over too.”

 

“Oh, is that so?” he asks, leaning down to poke gently at Baekchun’s cheek as he stuffs it with an apple slice. “I’m really excited too Baekchun.”

 

“Ca – we – pway – ga’s – la’er?” he asks around the food in his mouth, looking up with wide, hopeful eyes.

 

“Finish your mouthful before speaking please,” Baekhyun says, sounding more amused than scolding. He seats himself at the head of the table, Baekchun to his left and Jongdae sitting down on his right plucking a sandwich wedge off the plate, as he continues, “And yes we can play games after we’ve finished eating.”

 

 

–

 

 

They play hide-and-seek and then with Baekchun’s dinosaur toys, Jongdae helping him name each one, and then watching Baekchun’s favourite show as they eat a late lunch. Jongdae helps Baekhyun whip up some chicken and rice, easily moving around each other as Baekhyun recounts parts of his work the day before, playing it up how badly he had stuffed up his schedule with two big clients.

 

Baekchun’s out like a light after they finish lunch so the two of them end up watching a movie together, Baekhyun man-handling Jongdae until the latter is in his arms, Jongdae’s back resting against his front. They agree on a rom-com, just in case Baekchun wakes up before it’s finished, but they keep talking instead of watching it, easily wrapped up in each other. It’s easy and it’s sweet, and when Baekhyun leans down to kiss him Jongdae twists so they can kiss properly, sitting in Baekhyun’s lap as he cups Baekhyun’s face gently. Warm hands slide up his back, making him shiver, biting down on Baekhyun’s lip as his nails drag back down, blunt over Jongdae’s tee but no less hot, and he breaks the kiss to gasp in pleasure.

 

They’ve made out plenty, and even gotten to heavy petting, but Jongdae is sure they are both very acutely aware of Baekchun in another room each time so it never progresses much further, both content to let that heat licking through their veins simmer down to something more manageable. Jongdae knows they’ll get there when they’re both ready.

 

The movie is almost over when Baekchun comes stumbling out of his room, rubbing his eyes as he makes a beeline for his father – who luckily had pulled away from Jongdae’s mouth around ten minutes earlier, so they were just lounging on each other as they tried to understand what they had missed. Baekhyun swiftly picks him up and lets him rest on his chest, kicking his own feet into Jongdae’s lap with a shit-eating grin.

 

 

“What are we doing for dinner?” Jongdae asks after the fifth kids show they’ve watched, stretching his arms over his head.

 

“We are not doing anything,” Baekhyun says, playing with Baekchun’s hair absently. “I’ve already got it prepared. I’ll just need to cook the meat basically.”

 

“Well I can cook it then,” Jongdae says, pushing off from the couch only for Baekhyun to practically kick him in the stomach to force him to sit back down again, tutting as he picks Baekchun up off his chest and handing him over to Jongdae.

 

“No, you will sit here and I’ll cook,” he says, grinning. “I want to spoil you.”

 

Jongdae can feel his cheeks burning up and Baekhyun eats it up, laughing as he presses a kiss to Jongdae’s forehead as he passes to head into the kitchen. He and Baekchun discuss the show until Baekhyun comes back in, holding his hands out to pick up his son.

 

“Dinner’s up kiddos,” he says and Baekchun squirms until Baekhyun has him set on his own two feet and then he’s zooming towards the table, the both of them laughing as they follow after, Jongdae setting the table and Baekhyun placing the dishes in the centre.

 

They’re five minutes into eating when Baekchun decides he doesn’t want his dinner, chucking his carrot sticks when Baekhyun calmly tells him that this is the only dinner they’ve prepared. He gets about another three pieces on the ground when Baekhyun makes a show of ignoring Baekchun’s display by talking loud nonsense to Jongdae, waiting until Baekchun tires himself out before turning back to him and asking if he’d like to finish eating his dinner. The way they’re both so in tune with each other has Jongdae in awe, watching as Baekchun lets Baekhyun feed him the rest of his vegetables in between bites of beef. He tells Baekhyun as such when they’re washing the dishes, Jongdae elbow-deep in bubbles as the other driesthe plates already stacked, and the resulting shy smile Jongdae gets in return gives him this overwhelming rush of affection for Baekhyun and they meet each other halfway in a fuelledkiss. Jongdae smiles as he cradled Baekhyun’s cheek with his soapy hand, outright laughs when he pulls away with a start at the sensation.

 

“You’re gonna regret that,” he warns, hand in the water just as Baekchun comes in, looking between them curiously.

 

“Jongdae, read me a book?” he asks and Jongdae nods, looking back over his shoulder as he leaves to shoot Baekhyun a smirk.

 

 

–  

 

 

Baekhyun tells Jongdae he can use the en suite bathroom to have a shower whilst he goes to wash Baekchun up in the main bathroom, the sound of Baekchun’s laughter floating down the hall as Jongdae rummages through his bag for his pyjamas. It’s odd for him to feel so shy and full of butterflies but that’s how he feels when he’s closed the door to the en suite bathroom and looks at himself in the mirror. It’s nice though, that Baekhyun can make him feel so much even if it’s just a short amount of time, and he bites his lip to keep from smiling too much.

 

He quickly rids himself of his clothes, throwing them in a heap on the floor, and steps into Baekhyun’s ridiculously large shower, the panes of glass frosted up to about chest height. It’s bright and minimal and the showerhead is incredible, the water pressure just right and he tips his head back under the spray, letting the hot water run through his hair and travel down his back. He doesn’t even notice the door opening and closing, jumping when a knock on the glass startles him out of his backwards leaning, blinking water out of his eyes to see Baekhyun grinning at him.

 

“What are you doing?” he shrieks when Baekhyun ducks beneath the line of frosted glass so Jongdae can’t tell what he’s doing.

 

“Having a shower with you of course,” he says, like it’s obvious. “Baekchun’s already down so we’ve got some time.”

 

The door slides open – basically with no sound Jongdae notes dumbly – and Baekhyun steps in with him, completely nude as the day he was born. Jongdae feels his face heat up instantly and he turns towards the spray of the shower again, scrubbing his face with his hands to try to rid the sight of Baekhyun’s bare thighs from his memory. The second showerhead on the opposite wall starts up and Jongdae presumes that Baekhyun had moved away, so when a hand travels up his back he gasps, goosebumps raising in its wake.

 

“Pass me the soap?” Baekhyun asks, dropping a kiss to Jongdae’s shoulder.

 

He does as he’s told, holding his breath as Baekhyun pours a generous amount of soap in one hand and capping it before gently pushing Jongdae until they’re facing each other and he begins to lather Jongdae’s skin, fingers gentle as he works over his shoulders, down his arms, his chest. It’s entirely innocent, Baekhyun humming as he eventually works shampoo and conditioner in Jongdae’s hair and Jongdae doing the same once the other had finished, rubbing Baekhyun’s shoulders to release some of the tension in the muscles.

 

They both step out only slightly pruny, Baekhyun handing him a large fluffy towel that he wraps around himself for a minute before eventually drying his body off, slipping into his pyjamas as Baekhyun does the same, his a matching set in soft pink.

 

“Come on,” Baekhyun says, smiling as he notices Jongdae staring at what exposed thigh he could see, holding his hand out for the latter to take.

 

They slip through to Baekhyun’s bedroom, low mood lights keeping it illuminated enough to navigate their way without stubbing their toes, feeling giddy like silly teenagers when they pull back the sheets and slip into bed, shifting around until they’re both comfortable. Jongdae rests his head on top of his left hand as he stares at Baekhyun still adjusting his pillow, smile slowly creeping on his face when he thinks about how much happier he’s been since meeting Baekhyun.

 

“What are you thinking so hard about?” Baekhyun whispers, flicking his forehead softly.

 

“You,” Jongdae answers instantly, loving the way even in the clash of orange light and blue moonlight he can still see Baekhyun’s face colour instantly.

 

“Sap,” he mutters but he’s reaching out to brush back Jongdae’s still-damp bangs. “I’m glad you’re staying the night. I wasn’t sure if we were there yet –”

 

“I didn’t want to rush things,” Jongdae cuts him off, closing his eyes briefly as Baekhyun’s fingers trace his jawline and down his neck tenderly.

 

“I would not have invited you over if I or Baekchun weren’t ready,” he reminds him softly, his smile matching his tone. “I just thought you weren’t sure…”

 

“Of course not,” Jongdae says, his right hand covering Baekhyun’s. “I was probably just nervous really, this is sort of a big step.”

 

Baekhyun leans in for a long, lingering kiss, and Jongdae sighs into it, lets Baekhyun roll him onto his back to straddle his lap, licking into his mouth like he’s got something to prove. One kiss turns into two, then three, then Jongdae stops counting; he loses himself in the feel of Baekhyun’s lips, the warmth of his thighs bracketing his own, hands pushing through his hair to tug at the last second. It feels like seconds, or hours, Jongdae can’t really tell, but the creaking of the door has them springing apart, Baekhyun almost being flung off the bed with how forcefully Jongdae shoves him off in his surprise.

 

“Daddy?” Baekchun warbles out, appearing at the foot of the bed with teary eyes.

 

“Hey buddy,” Baekhyun says as he kneels in front of his son. “Nightmare?”

 

Baekchun nods, getting worked up obviously thinking about it and Baekhyun hushes him gently, hoisting him up and shuffling backwards until Baekchun is wedged between himself and Jongdae, wiping the tears that have fallen.

 

“It’s okay ‘Chun, it wasn’t real,” he whispers. “Jongdae and I are here to protect you anyway, aren’t we?”

 

“Of course,” Jongdae answers, making sure Baekchun looks at him as he holds out his pinky. “I swear.”

Baekchun’s little finger just manages to wrap around his and Jongdae grins down at the boy whose eyes are already drooping as he succumbs to sleep easily enough. Baekhyun pets his son’s hair until he’s sure he’s asleep before meeting Jongdae’s gaze with an apologetic look.

 

“I’m sorry,” his voice is barely a whisper but Jongdae shakes his head vehemently.

 

“Don’t be,” he whispers back. He kisses his fingertips and presses them to Baekhyun’s forehead just to get him to stop looking sorry. “Goodnight Baekhyun.”

 

“Night ‘Dae.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also love domestic baekchen lol such weakness 🤧
> 
> also listening to what a life and daaaaaamn that album is aces ladles and jellybeans!!!! all! great! tracks! I love all of them uhu


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: this is literally just sex in a chapter so y'all can skip it if you want fluff!
> 
> timeline wise this is a little after the last chapter, but the second half of this update (which will be in the next chapter) is just later in the day of this chapter...if any of that makes sense sdshfdjfkl

Baekhyun reaches out, finger stroking Jongdae’s nose tenderly as he smiles. It’s a Saturday; they both have absolutely nothing planned until later tonight and they had unanimously agreed that staying in bed until _at least_ nine was the perfect way to start their day. Jongdae’s hand comes to rest on Baekhyun’s waist, squeezing gently as the latter trails his fingers all over Jongdae’s face, traces the tendons down the side of his neck and eventually resting at his nape, playing with the ends of his hair.

 

“Morning,” he says, raspy with the last edges of sleep clinging to his voice.

 

“Morning,” Jongdae parrots back, grinning even as he leans in to kiss Baekhyun languidly.

 

He shifts forward until they’re pressed flush together, slotting his leg between Baekhyun’s as they readjust their arms to a more comfortable position. There’s nothing stopping them from kissing until they run out of breath, until they’re more heated and intense than the first innocent peck of lips. Even with them both having morning breath, Jongdae’s lips chapped from licking them too much in his sleep, they can’t seem to get enough of each other, wrapped up in their own little world. Jongdae lets out a shuddery sigh when Baekhyun tugs on his hair, rocking his hips against the latter’s in response.

 

They’ve only been this intimate a few times, and every time is just as intense as the last. Baekhyun meets every rock of his hips with his own, adding to the increasing friction between their dicks. Jongdae’s starting to feel hot all over, rolls until he’s on top of Baekhyun, the added weight just intensifying the sensation. This time feels a little different because of how unhurried they are, how slow Baekhyun moves his hips, how languidly he sucks the sensitive skin on his neck, and how loud they are now that they don’t have to try keep in their moans. Baekchun is over at Baekhyun’s parents’ place so they have the whole weekend to themselves and as such, they’re starting it off with a bang.

 

“Baek, fuck,” he grits out when Baekhyun’s hand snakes up beneath his pyjama shirt to play with his nipple, Jongdae rutting down harder when Baekhyun twists it the way he’s learnt Jongdae likes the best.

 

“Gorgeous,” he murmurs, grinning when he sees the immediate flush in Jongdae’s face run down his neck.

 

“Stop,” he whimpers to which Baekhyun laughs, and promptly halts all movement, hand dropping limp to the mattress. Jongdae whines again. “You’re such a brat.”

 

“You told me to stop!” he says just to get Jongdae’s little mouth to set in a firm line, eyes blazing with determination.

 

“Baekhyunnie~” he whines with a pout, knowing how much Baekhyun enjoys the way his voice pitches higher and now it’s Baekhyun’s turn to groan, eyes fluttering; Jongdae grins at his small victory.

 

There’s no warning when Baekhyun slips his hand beneath the band of Jongdae’s pants and his briefs, fingers circling his almost hard dick, and Jongdae lets out a loud moan, body curling in unconsciously.

 

“Oh,” he breathes out, forehead resting against Baekhyun’s, the latter pulling him out of his pants so he has better access.

 

He rubs his palm over the head slowly, smearing precum across it so when he fits his hand around Jongdae’s cock again the slide is smoother, glides effortlessly. Baekhyun starts an easy rhythm, not too slow but not fast enough to bring him anywhere near the edge and Jongdae watches his hand the whole time, little moans punctuating his breaths as he begins to rut into Baekhyun’s hand.

 

Baekhyun tilts his chin up for a kiss which Jongdae gives quickly, whines muffled between Baekhyun’s lips as the latter quickens his pace without warning, lets Jongdae bite down hard on his lower lip when he twists his fist around the head of his dick just to get him to squirm.

 

“Fuck I’m close,” Jongdae breathes out when they part, head dropping to Baekhyun’s shoulder.

 

“Got you worked up so quickly did I?” Baekhyun jokes. “Must be my dashing good looks.”

 

“Oh my god – kiss me,” Jongdae says, partly because he wants more kisses but mostly to shut Baekhyun up.

 

His hips twitch helplessly as Baekhyun continues to jerk him off quickly, thighs tightening around the latter’s waist, and it’s with a stuttered breath that he unravels, Baekhyun dragging it out until Jongdae can’t handle the hurried pace. He takes a moment to catch his breath, kissing Baekhyun like he’s trying to become one, and then he’s shifting down, careful to avoid the mess he’s left on Baekhyun’s shirt until his fingers are swiping under the band of Baekhyun’s sweats. He pulls them down slowly, grinning from his position between the other’s legs when Baekhyun groans impatiently; he however has to bite his lip to stop from moaning when the pants get caught on Baekhyun’s dick, thick and straining.

 

Baekhyun lifts his hips to help rid himself of the pants, his cock slapping against his abdomen obscenely. Jongdae’s mouth waters at the sight and he wastes no time in wrapping his lips around the crown and sucking hard.

 

“Holy shit ‘Dae!” Baekhyun shouts, bodily shuddering as his fingers fist the sheets.

His eyes slip closed just before he throws his head back into the pillows, Jongdae taking him further into his mouth, slowly relaxing his throat as he hums around Baekhyun’s dick. He feels it throb and he would laugh if he could because Baekhyun is letting out a long, mumbled string of curses. He swallows and Baekhyun’s hips buck up in response but Jongdae merely swallows again, lets Baekhyun shallowly fuck into his mouth as his moans gain in pitch. He eventually comes up for a deeper breath of air, trailing kisses along Baekhyun’s hip as he takes his cock in his hand, precum pulsing from the tip at the touch.

 

“Okay now you’re just torturing me,” Baekhyun manages out, lifting his head to glare down at him.

 

“Who, me?” Jongdae asks innocently, batting his eyelashes as he moves down to Baekhyun’s inner thigh, biting down softly.

 

“Ah, fuck! Yes, you,” he says with a half-hearted glare. It softens into a pout when he says, “Please.”

 

“Please what?” he asks, grinning when Baekhyun groans, head disappearing from his line of vision.

 

“Just please,” he says and Jongdae laughs breathily, leaves one last kiss to the soft skin of Baekhyun’s thigh before sucking his dick back down his throat without any warning. “Jongdae!” Said man hums questioningly, exaggeratedly around Baekhyun’s dick. “Fucking hell I’m not going to last much longer.”

 

Jongdae bobs his head up and down quickly, hand coming up to squeeze around the base, feather-light touch to Baekhyun’s balls that has him shuddering. It doesn’t take much longer before Baekhyun’s tapping the top of Jongdae’s head as he chants his name, trying to get him off his dick, but Jongdae takes him as far as he can go and repeatedly swallows around him. Baekhyun shouts his name as he comes, hips trembling as Jongdae swallows it all until Baekhyun whines and he’s moving off with a lewd noise, smacking his lips together before licking them.

 

“Come here,” Baekhyun says, opening his arms. Jongdae only goes all too happily, lets Baekhyun trap him in a bone-crushing hug before he kisses him, uncaring of the taste of his own come in Jongdae’s mouth. “Tell me there’s no other plans for the morning.”

 

“Why? Do you want breakfast?” Jongdae asks, feeling a little hungry himself. Baekhyun’s smirk is all too telling however.

 

“Hmm yeah I could go for a meal,” he says and Jongdae laughs, swats at Baekhyun’s arm.

 

“Well what are you waiting for?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um. yeah AHAHAHAHAHAHA okay bye


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first of all: I'm so sorry this took me so long ;; but it's here! and I have an extra Christmas chapter I've almost finished so I'm DEFINITELY having it up before Christmas!

They’re both giggly from the champagne they had shared at dinner, the fancy bottle at the fancy restaurant that Baekhyun had reserved a table at two months prior. Jongdae’s the one who unlocks the apartment with his keycard, Baekhyun too busy kissing the back of his neck.

 

Flicking the lights on for the living room, they quickly take their shoes off, Baekhyun loosening his tie enough to slip over his head and throw it over the back of the couch. Jongdae goes to put it away but Baekhyun just grabs his hands, leads him around the couch until he can push him to sit down on it, climbing on top of his lap and leaning in for a sweet kiss.

 

“Thank you for dinner,” Jongdae says between kisses and Baekhyun grins down at him, cheeks rosy but eyes so clear, looking so happy Jongdae’s heart swells at the sight.

 

“You paid for it though,” Baekhyun says. “It was supposed to be my treat.”

 

“You organised it. I don’t mind paying.”

 

Baekhyun’s hand cups his face as he says, “Such a gentleman. What did I do to deserve you?”

 

“I could say the same,” he says and Baekhyun’s embarrassed grin is so soft Jongdae can’t help surging up to kiss him, hands wrapping around Baekhyun’s waist to keep him in place. He doesn’t stay still long though, pulls away from the kiss and wriggles out of his grip.

 

“Do you need a drink?” he says and Jongdae nods, nods again with a ‘please’ when he asks, “Water?”

 

Jongdae looks around the living room once Baekhyun is out of sight, at the toys Baekchun had left out the day before and neither he nor Baekhyun had bothered to put away, the pile of new kindergarten applicants he still has to go through on the coffee table, the cluster of framed photos the centrepiece of one wall. The largest is of Baekhyun and Baekchun both smiling at each other, the smaller ones around them of Baekhyun and his son with family and friends but there’s a newer one and Jongdae has to squint to figure it out and when he does he almost dies; it’s a photo of himself and Baekhyun, the latter draped over his shoulder as they both laugh.

 

Jongdae stews in this overwhelming affection for not even thirty seconds before Baekhyun’s back with two glasses of water, though he doesn’t give one to Jongdae; merely places them both on the coffee table so he can whip out his phone, tapping away until the speakers in his living room ding to indicate they’ve been connected to. Jongdae just lets him be, figures he’ll find out soon enough.

 

 

Light piano notes begin the song Baekhyun has picked on youtube, playing through his sound system, throwing his phone down to instead pull Jongdae up from where he was seated, spinning him around as he clasps one of Jongdae’s hands in his own, his other hand wrapping around the latter’s waist.

 

“Dance with me,” he says in a whisper, grinning with a sparkle in his eyes.

 

“You say that like I’ve had a choice,” Jongdae replies, following the rhythm of the light bubbly piece Baekhyun has chosen, sways with him with a smile he couldn’t stop if he tried.

 

“You love it,” Baekhyun teases, poking his tongue out and Jongdae’s stomach swoops because…yes, he does actually.

 

“I do,” he murmurs, feeling warm and at ease with how the words settle in his chest. They feel right. Baekhyun’s eyes are shinier than a minute ago and he ducks his head under Jongdae’s chin to hug him tightly.

 

“Me too,” he whispers into the other’s shirt. He leans back again to look Jongdae in the eye, beautiful in the low warm light as the sweet melody plays all around them, and says, “I love you Jongdae.”

 

“I love you too,” he manages to get out before Baekhyun’s leaning up to kiss him, hands cradling Jongdae’s jaw so tenderly, like he’s fragile, that he needs to be held delicately.

 

It’s not an instant, fireworks-exploding heart-stopping kiss, but one that has warmth spreading through Jongdae’s chest, tingles racing through his limbs until he’s so full with it he feels as if he’s about to burst. His arms are tight around Baekhyun’s middle, kissing him over and over like his life depends on it. They somehow make It onto the couch, Jongdae’s turn to push Baekhyun down into the cushions, hands on his shoulder as he leans in.

 

“I love you Byun Baekhyun,” he whispers, feeling like he could say it a million times and it’s just never going to be enough. Baekhyun looks so handsome, sweet and _his;_ it’s heady knowing that.

 

“I love you too, now kiss me again before I cry,” he says and Jongdae chuckles but obliges, leaning down to press his lips against the other’s chastely. “Hey!”

 

“Sorry, sorry,” he apologises, hands coming up to cup his jaw. “This is the real one I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ssfdfsdhdfkl I'm juST SO SOFT FOR BAEKCHEN I CAN'T HELP IT


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my christmas update!! it's technically christmas here in australia but it's still christmas eve somewhere,,,right?? that counts right,, ^^;
> 
> as always I hope you enjoy >w<

Baekhyun wakes up late. Late as in: not getting woken up at the ass crack of dawn and he is so very confused because Baekchun always makes sure Baekhyun is awake as soon as he is to open presents. He groans as he stretches his arms over his head, back arching and toes pointed, rolling onto his side only to see empty sheets. They’re cold too, and Baekhyun frowns as he sits up, squinting as he tries to focus in the barely lit room. The curtains are drawn, but it is clearly past dawn and Baekhyun wonders what those two are up to.

 

He shuffles down the hallway where he hears hushed voices, soft metallic scraping and taps turning on and off. When he rounds the corner he has to stop to take in the sight before him.

 

Jongdae is holding a large bowl in place for Baekchun to mix whatever is within, both of them chatting quietly, flour coating the countertop and their matching Christmas aprons they’re wearing. Baekchun is on a stepping stool and is still on his tiptoes to see into the bowl and Baekhyun is melting at the sight.

 

“Well what is going on here?” he says and both of them startle, like their hands were both caught in the cookie jar. His eyes stay on Jongdae for a second even as Baekchun throws the spoon down on the bench and wriggles off the stool, watches the former straighten up to full height with a sweet fond smile on his face. He snatches Baekchun up in his arms, nuzzling his face into his son’s neck as he pretends to nip at him, laughing when Baekchun squeals, wriggling violently until Baekhyun stops.

 

“Merry Chris’mas Daddy!” he yells and Baekhyun returns the sentiment wholeheartedly, squeezing Baekchun in a hug. “Jongdae wanted help.”

 

“Mmm did he? And what was he trying to make exactly?” Baekhyun directs the last question to the man now using his hands to mix the ingredients.

 

“Chris’mas cookies!” Baekchun supplies helpfully and Jongdae laughs under his breath, steals a quick look over his shoulder at the father and son both watching him intently.

 

“Gingerbread,” he says, scooping the dough out and placing it carefully on the bench. “It was tradition in my parent’s house to make gingerbread first thing in the morning. So I thought we could make some for you before you woke up.”  
  


“Tough that I’m an incredibly light sleeper though,” Baekhyun grins as he makes his way closer. “That’s really sweet of you ‘Dae.”

 

There’s red creeping across his cheekbones as he clears his throat. “It’s nothing really. We didn’t even get to cut them out before you got up.”

 

“Well that’s the best part, right ‘Chun?”

 

Baekhyun lets Jongdae roll out the dough until he’s satisfied that it’s the right thickness before he places Baekchun back onto his stepping stool and helps coat the cookie cutters in flour. He hands them one at a time to Baekchun, who stretches on his tiptoes to reach the farthest part of the dough, deeming the spot acceptable before pressing the cutter down with a little help from Jongdae. They work as a team to flour the cutters, cut them out of the dough and place them gently on trays until there’s barely scraps left, three trays full of uncooked gingerbread men.

 

“Alright little man do you want to go wash your hands whilst I put these in the oven?” Jongdae says and Baekchun pouts, playing with the bits of dough stuck on his fingers.

 

“Wanna put them in,” he mumbles and Jongdae smiles, crouching until he’s at eye level with the child.

 

“I know you do, but the oven is _very_ hot remember? We don’t want you to burn yourself okay?” He pinches one of Baekchun’s cheeks to get him giggling again and Baekhyun is going to _melt_ his boyfriend and his son are too cute. “How about you get your daddy to clean his hands too? He’s pretty grubby himself.”

 

“Hey!” he says, grabbing onto Jongdae’s ear playfully, pretending to pull the latter up by his grip. “Speak for yourself.”

 

“I have a reason for being this dirty, what excuse do you have?” Jongdae says sassily, narrowing his eyes when Baekhyun slowly smiles. “Don’t. Whatever you’re thinking, just don’t. Now get out of here so I can put these on.”

 

 

It’ll take about fifteen minutes is what Jongdae says once they’ve come back in with freshly washed hands and faces, Baekchun’s apron thrown in the laundry. Jongdae’s already got a pan out, eggs and bacon ready to be cooked. He asks how much they both want but Baekhyun hip-checks him out of the way.

 

“I’ve got this,” he says, lightning quick to pick up the spatula and wave it at Jongdae threateningly. “Don’t make me use this.”

 

Jongdae holds his hands up in surrender, laughing. There’s no stopping him preparing the coffee though, Baekhyun sighing noisily as he places a few rashers of bacon into the pan, letting Jongdae grab down two mugs for themselves and Baekchun’s favourite Captain America cup, filling the last one with apple juice and taking it over to where the child is already seated in his chair, playing with his counting blocks. He thanks Jongdae sweetly when the cup is placed before him, and Jongdae can’t help ruffling his hair when he moves back into the kitchen. Baekhyun’s already cracked the eggs in the pan as well, knowing exactly how Jongdae likes everything to be cooked, so he’s quick to pour the coffee into their mugs, pouring milk into Baekhyun’s and sugar into his own.

 

Baekhyun’s plating their breakfast carefully as he hums under his breath when the timer pings, Jongdae gently telling Baekhyun to move over for a second so he can check the gingerbread. He pokes and prods the cookies softly until he’s sure they’re ready, pulling the trays out and transferring them all to the cooling rack he had already set up.

 

“Can we have ging’bread now?” Baekchun asks from the dining table and Jongdae grins when he looks over at the little boy, waiting patiently with his juice. He’s cleared his blocks away, though Jongdae is mostly certain they’re probably just on the living room floor.

 

“They’ve still got to cool down ‘Chun. They’ll be ready when we finish breakfast, okay?”

 

“’Kay,” he says, taking another sip of his drink as Baekhyun comes over and pops Baekchun’s plate in front of him.

 

“Eat up buddy,” he says even though Baekchun has already started mowing through his bacon, tearing off a chunk that’s almost too big to fit in his mouth. “Come on ‘Dae, they’ll be fine for a few minutes.”

 

Jongdae rolls his eyes but does as he’s told,  leaves the cookies to sit to Baekchun’s left and lets Baekhyun serve him some perfectly crispy bacon and two eggs sunny-side-up plated in some semblance of a smiley face. It’s stupid and gooey and Jongdae grabs the front of Baekhyun’s shirt to pull him down for a kiss, and another as a thank you.

 

It’s the first time Christmas morning has not been a hectic flurry of tearing through wrapping paper, screaming and running around for Baekhyun and it’s hard to process that it is in fact Christmas day when Baekchun is just eating quietly. Jongdae’s staring at him over his mug of coffee when Baekhyun glances at him, a smug little grin he can’t hide and Baekhyun narrows his eyes.

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing,” he replies too quickly, clearing his throat and looking away as if that’ll cover everything up.

 

“What is it?” he asks, pointing his fork at Jongdae. “Tell me.”

 

“I just can’t wait until you see what Baekchun got you,” he whispers, eyes sparkling. “And what I got you.”

 

Baekhyun smiles, stupidly excited for his own gifts like he hasn’t for a long time. “Can’t wait,” he says as he piles some bacon and egg onto his fork and shoves it into his mouth, feeling like he might be the one who’s going to be ripping into his gifts this year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> baekchun made a christmas card for baekhyun and wrote it all by himself and painted a photo frame with all of his favourite things (his dad, his grandparents, jongdae, his iron man mask) and jongdae put in a photo of baekhyun and baekchun to finish it off hhh baekhyun cried for five minutes straight and then put it on his bedside table so he can wake up and look at it every day
> 
> as for jongdae's present, well,,, 
> 
> I'm sorry it's not the best chapter ;; but I hope y'all have a merry christmas~ or happy holidays!! <3

**Author's Note:**

> I think I might do more with this verse because I actually love this ngl,,,this was purely indulgent because I can't deal with exo being amazing with children sdfdfsdfsd hope you enjoyed ><


End file.
